


Brother's Wife

by Asdfghjk000



Series: BW [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000
Summary: Uchiha Madara wondered what's wrong with Senju brothers.





	Brother's Wife

伸出手去推火影办公室大门的时候，斑隐隐约约听到了千手扉间的声音。

“兄长不要闹了，我还要回去做饭，快点放开我去工作！”

“扉间我都一个星期没有见到你了，再抱一分钟，就一分钟。”

“……你都抱了了一刻钟了！而且有人来了，我先回去了！”

斑进入火影办公室时，屋子里面只有柱间一个人，坐在办公桌后面，保持着环抱住什么东西的姿势，一脸消沉的看向走进来的斑。

“你就不能再等一会儿吗……”

斑没理他，而是转头四处扫视了一番，空气里残留的查克拉反馈告诉他刚才听到的对话并不是幻觉或者千手柱间自己在火影办公室发神经玩。

“你弟弟回来了？”

他回过头看向已经恢复正常姿势的柱间，这样问到。

“是啊。时隔一周，终于完成任务回来了。第一时间居然也不是来见我这个兄长，而是跑去任务处覆盖任务记录。甚至都不让我多抱一下，扉间真是太冷淡了！”

斑对他的抱怨嗤之以鼻。

“你跟扉间也太粘乎了，我刚才听到他还准备回去做饭……就算你现在还没结婚，这种事让下人做也比让弟弟做合适吧。”

柱间抬头疑惑地看向斑，挠了挠脑袋。

“这事跟结婚有什么关系？而且让扉间做饭怎么就不合适了，我们一直这样子啊？”

斑对这个粗线条的家伙简直有点绝望。老实说，这不是他第一次对柱间和他弟弟相处的情况有疑问了。千手家的这兄弟俩平时看起来好像跟普通人家的兄弟没什么区别，但是和他们认识时间长了以后，违和感总会时不时地出现在斑的脑海里。

首先，斑从没见过两兄弟都成年了还住在一起的，注意，这里的一起说的是同一间屋子同一张床。说起来千手族长的宅院空房间多的是，千手柱间到底为什么非得要和他弟弟挤在一起啊。不过这件勉强可以归类到兄弟情深里去，因为斑想像了一下，如果泉奈晚上想和自己一起抵足而眠的话自己也是很乐意的，不能因为柱间平时看起来比较坑就怀疑挚友对弟弟的情谊。

接下来是第二点：柱间跟扉间的肢体接触未免太多了一点。对于两个一米八几的成年男性来说，即便他们是兄弟，这两人的拥抱也多得有点过分了。斑不止一次的看到柱间挂在扉间的身上被拖进办公室，所谓的“能量补充”型拥抱更是家常便饭；柱间偷懒跟扉间撒娇时，膝枕也见过几次；更过分的是还有亲吻，有那么两回斑去千手宅找柱间的时候，碰巧看见柱间把嘴唇印到扉间的额头和眼角。讲道理，这种事情三年前斑就不会对泉奈这么做了好吗！

最后就是这种情况了，柱间对他的弟弟太没有分寸感了，被扉间管的死死的也就罢了，现在的情形根本就是把弟弟当老婆在用，连饭都让扉间去做了。身为柱间的挚友，斑认为自己有必要提醒他一下——弟弟再怎么能干，也不能这样用啊。

“准备饭菜应该是你老婆做的事情，就算你现在没老婆也没时间自己弄，让下人或者家忍做也就是了，让弟弟做算怎么回事啊。”

“诶？可是……扉间就是我的妻子啊？”

初代目火影千手柱间，一脸纯良的说出了不得了的话。

“？？！！”

斑震惊得甚至打开了万花筒。

“你再说一遍？？”

“我是说，扉间就是我的妻子，他来做饭并没有什么不对的地方吧。”

“分明哪里都不对好吗！！你这家伙怎么能一脸淡定的说出弟弟就是老婆这种话来啊？！！”

斑简直要暴走了，他大力拍动着火影的办公桌，一脸崩溃地对着柱间大吼，桌面上的文件在他沸腾的气势里四下乱飞。

“给我正常一点啊！！”

“我很正常好吗，我和扉间可是在我十四岁的时候就成为夫妻了呢，而且是父亲大人亲自为我们举行的结契仪式……斑你到底在不爽什么啊？”

柱间揉着耳朵委屈地看着发飙的斑，不能理解挚友为什么如此生气。

“……十四岁……结婚……你爸爸亲自操办……”

斑恍惚着重复了柱间话语中的关键词，他每说一个，就会得到柱间一次肯定的点头。于是这位宇智波的前任族长同时也是现任族长的哥哥向火影本人吹了一个火遁，吹完呵呵笑了一声，然后游魂般的飘出了火影专用办公楼。

“……疯的肯定不是我，是这个扭曲的世界……”

说到柱间和扉间的结婚仪式，其实最开始也不是那个意思，毕竟千手佛间再怎么疯也不能干出把二子嫁给长子这种有违人伦的事情。最初，那个仪式只是一次死马当作活马医的绝望挣扎。

千手柱间的木遁血继是在他十四岁那年彻底觉醒的，随之而来的是身体机能和查克拉天翻地覆的变化而导致的昏迷和高烧。这不详的症状持续了整整一个月，眼看着寄予厚望的长子在床榻上越来越消瘦的模样，各种医疗手段都用尽却始终见不到起色的千手佛间终于绝望地开始求助于神明。在千手佛间从神社出来的第二个晚上，他做了一个梦，梦里的柱间穿着黑色的千手纹付羽织袴和披着白无垢的新娘正在进行着三献仪式，新娘的样貌模糊不清，但佛间能看到她的银发和红瞳在神像发出的微光下熠熠生辉。

醒过来以后千手佛间便开始为长子寻谋银发红瞳年纪合适的女孩子，遍寻不得后条件甚至放宽到了男孩也可以。但是同时拥有这两种配色的人太少见了，寻找了很多地方竟没有一个符合条件的，而柱间的情况眼看着一天天的变坏。最终，佛间一咬牙，对着自己只有十一岁的二儿子行了一个大礼。

“扉间，救救你哥哥吧！”

说来也怪，在顶着族老们的压力为柱间和扉间举行过神前式之后，柱间的身体状况便稳定下来，之后更是以肉眼可见的速度恢复了健康，同时顺利地掌控了强大到不讲道理的木遁忍术。

虽然这整件事情开始于一个父亲绝望而荒唐的垂死挣扎，但它的结果确实是好的。柱间本人对于扉间变成了自己的妻子这件事也没什么意见，反正扉间依然是自己的弟弟，该怎么相处还是怎么相处。而且认真追究起来，婚礼之后自己就恢复了健康，这难道不是在暗示着自己和扉间的结合拥有神明的祝福吗？

所以这件场婚礼虽然在佛间和扉间眼里都只算一个玄学的治疗手段，并没有被当成真的，但柱间本人却暗自把弟弟和妻子这两个词划上了等号。

弟弟等于妻子，千手柱间接受的相当良好，并且在扉间成年的那一天晚上好好的履行了丈夫的责任。想起弟弟那晚青涩又可爱的反应，柱间不由嘿嘿傻笑起来。

“兄长在想什么，露出那种表情。”

扉间略带好奇的声音把柱间从回忆中拉了出来，年轻的火影嘴角咧开一个爽朗的笑容，伸出手揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，然后用力一把将弟弟揽到怀里。

“在想扉间真正成为大哥妻子的那一天啊……扉间，超可爱的！！”


End file.
